


Girl Troubles

by nsfwgoblin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwgoblin/pseuds/nsfwgoblin
Summary: After a run in with an unknown daemon, the crew finds themselves experiencing sex a little differently





	

 

 

The tipster looked at them as if he just swallowed something terrible tasting. “Are you boys sure you want to do this bounty? Not much is known about this beast, there’s not even a picture.”

 

Noctis nodded, confident in his team’s abilities. “We’ve been through worse,” he replied with a shrug.

 

“Alright, I’ll be here when you’re done,” the tipster says with a sigh as he goes to walk to the kitchen to grab an order for the table in the corner of the diner.

 

 

By the time the Crown’s Guard made it to the location, the sun was beginning to set. When they got to the valley, there was a long and scaly daemon, similar to an oversized lizard lazily laying in an oversized puddle of mud.

 

“We’re in the money, we’re in the money,” Prompto began to sing as soon as the beast was spotted.

 

“Shut it or it might hear you,” Gladio hissed.

 

Just as the words escaped Gladio’s mouth, the monster swung it’s head towards the group.

 

Scattering, Ignis shouted directives on how to possibly kill the daemon.

 

They worked in a rhythm, watching each other’s backs and fighting the best that they could. Finally, Gladio swung the final blow, and as the daemon fell, it released a yellow smoke that Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio never experienced before. 

 

——— 

 

Despite it being three hours since the bounty, the four felt like the smoke was still lingering all over their bodies and clothes. 

 

“Anybody else feel like that smoke is still on us?” Noctis asked.

 

“Yea, and does anybody else’s chest feel tight?” Prompto responded.

 

Everybody grunts in agreement. They were all quiet, staring into the fire trying to figure out what the daemon exactly was, not wanting to consider the worst.

 

Absentmindedly, Gladio scratched at his chest. When the pads oh fingers brushed his pectoral, he felt the tightness grow, not knowing exactly what was happening. It wasn’t a terrible feeling, just unfamiliar and new. The tightness grew sharper, now radiating in his chest, nipples getting hard and breasts beginning to grow.

 

“Uh, something’s up,” Gladio croaked, eyes not leaving his chest.

 

Quickly, his tits grew bigger and bigger. Swelling large and full, until they tumbled out of his leather shirt.

 

“You alright, Big Guy?” Prompto asked, standing up to get a closer look, noticing Gladio’s panic.

 

It wasn’t just his chest expanding but his hips became curvier, and his ass becoming plusher, creating a softer and feminine figure. She was still thick and scarred, but it was clear her body had changed.

 

Prompto quickly moved to get a better look at Gladiolus.

 

“Stop, don’t touch me,” she said, voice higher. Gladio’s hand pushed directly at Prompto’s chest, fingers just brushing against small, dusty pink nipples.

 

Similarly to Gladio, Prompto began to change, pert nipples and breasts, growing under that already tight tank top. She whimpered, change happening quicker than Gladio’s. Not much had changed, she was smaller than Gladio, but the changes obvious to the people who spent day in an day out with her. 

 

Prompto covered her new chest, embarrassed by what happened, not making eye contact with anybody.

 

Noctis and Ignis were completely silent, staring at their two female counterparts.

 

“Was it the smoke from today?” Ignis questioned, voice thick, gulping, all while still trying to sound professional. It had to have been, nothing else could explain it.

 

Noctis licked his lips, “Nothing happened until their chest was touched, right?” he asked, more quiet than Ignis, trying to sound dignified.

 

“Well, let’s experiment,” Ignis replied, sighing and then touching his own chest. 

 

Ignis’ thighs grew as his waist shrunk and hips curved, making an hourglass figure. Even under the suit, Noctis was still satisfied with the changes he was seeing. Ignis’ breasts swelled, growing rapidly, popping a button on her dress shirt. She looked down and then sighed, trying not to get upset by the button. She looked Noctis up and down, who was watching the whole thing.

 

“Come on, you too,” she commanded, swatting at Noctis’ chest.

 

Noctis immediately felt his ass grow in size, nice and fat, while his chest expanded to form a nice cleavage that made his shirt feel too tight. 

 

“Iggy, why’d you do that?” she asked, voice already changed, even though her body wasn’t done changing.

 

Watching the whole scene play out, Prompto giggled. “I like it, you look good like that,” she said, smiling, completely forgetting her embarrassment once she realized that all four of the group were changed to their new forms.

 

Noctis felt a blush spread over her cheeks.

 

“I, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she responded quickly, turning her body away from the fire. “I don’t even look all that different,” she lied. With an ass like that, her body was definitely considered different.

 

Gladio let out a chuckle, “Come here, your highness,” she whispered, willing Noctis to turn to look over at her Shield. Gladio was beckoning her over with the curl of a finger asking her to come over to the opposite side of the camp.

 

Gladio, in that moment looked irresistible. Tits out in the open and cocky smile, messy hair framing her now softer face. 

 

Without thinking, Noctis walked over to Gladio and straddled her leg, letting her new assets cushion her.

 

Immediately noticing Gladio’s wrack she couldn’t help but comment. “They’re better looking up close,” Noctis whispered, enamored, tracing her finger along Gladio’s tattoo on her breast while Gladio splayed her fingers over Noctis’ butt.

 

“How about yours?” Gladio asked, peeling off Noctis’ jacket and shirt, revealing the bouncing breasts. Noctis shivered at the cold contact. She was sensetive, and with all these new found feelings; she felt on edge, and needed release.

 

“Gladio,” she mewled, trying to keep her cool, but clearly failing.

 

“Maybe we should take this to the tent,” Ignis announced, pushing at the bridge of her glasses, rubbing her legs together, clearly trying to gain some friction between her legs.

 

Gladio picked up Noctis, hands under her newly formed ass, pressing the princess’ chest to her own, letting both pairs of tits touch each other. Noctis snaked her legs around Gladio’s torso, locking them together so she wouldn’t fall.

 

Prompto began to take off her vest and tank top, revealing a set of small and perky boobs, excited to get everything started.

 

Even Ignis was walking towards the tent while unbuttoning her shirt.

 

As soon as the four of them got into the tent, the rest of their clothing was shelled off and thrown to respective corners. 

 

“Gods, I could get used to this,” Prompto admitted, inspecting Ignis’ breasts, while Ignis slowly ran her fingers up Noctis’ side. Noct shivered, biting on her lip, trying to hold in a moan. 

 

“Nobody’s around, don’t have to be quiet,” Gladio commented with a low chuckle, eyeing the princess.

 

“Hypothetically, she’s right,” Ignis agreed, grinning.

 

“Well don’t mind if I do,” Prompto replied, despite the comment not being for her.

 

The blonde put her fingers on Noctis’ chin, pulling all attention towards her. Sitting between Ignis and Gladio, the two younger members of the group leaned into each other and kissed. They’ve kissed before, but with their current situation, there was a charge in the tent that they never felt before.

 

Prompto shuffled in closer, to eliminate as much space as she could, running her hands up Noct’s sides, knowing that she was sensetive there. Noctis opened her mouth to let out a high pitched moan. As the moan came out, Prompto acted quickly and let her tongue invade Noctis’ mouth. Without thinking, Noct sucked on the tongue and she rutted against Prompto, trying to increase the friction.

 

Gladio let out a low whistle, not being able to look away. Absentmindedly, she rubbed at her lips and clit, lazily bucking into her fingers. 

 

Ignis could not let Gladio experience this endeavor alone. Crawling to Gladio, she put her lips to the oldest member of the team.

 

“Need some help?” she whispered, tip of the tongue outlining the shell of the ear, while she ran her hands down her front. Hands roaming over Gladio’s large chest, pausing just to pinch at one of her nipples as her hands came back up.

 

“Certainly,” Gladio growled handling Ignis to sit in her lap.

 

Ignis swiped her fingers over her partner’s lips, quickly finding them in Gladio’s mouth, being laved by Gladio’s tongue, covering them in saliva, priming them for the inevitable. After a few moments of continuous licking, Ignis took out her fingers, a trail of spit following. Without hesitation, Ignis continued where Gladio’s left off. Thankful for the contact, Gladio arched her back and keened as Ignis felt Gladio’s walls twitch and quiver.

 

The noise that escaped Gladio’s lips got the attention of Prompto and Noctis, who snapped their heads towards the direction of the sound.

 

It felt unfair that they were going in pairs instead of working together, Prompto and Noctis moved closer to Gladio and Ignis, trying to involve themselves. The company was welcome, as Prompto began to feverously kiss Gladio while Noctis sucked at the soft skin right where Ignis’ neck met her shoulder.

 

Their tent was filled with quiet, wet sounds and hushed moans. After a brief cycle of attention, Gladio pulled away from Prompto for air. She then noticed Noct rubbing her legs together in hopes of friction while still paying attention to Ignis.

 

Without thought, Gladio touched the soon to be queen’s inner thigh, noting how damp the skin felt.

 

“Wetter than a waterfall, huh?” Gladio asked, cocky smile staring her down.

 

Noctis glared down Gladio, trying not to show weakness. 

 

Taking it as an invitation to start something, Gladio crept her hand closer to Noctis’ quim, getting dangerously close to touching such sensetive nerves. Noctis tried to shoo off the hand by squeezing her legs closer together, but ended up making her need to be touched even worse.

 

“Can’t leave the princess waiting, can we?” Gladiolus asked, shifting her weight to focus on Noctis.

 

The bigger woman quickly pinned Noctis down, peppering kisses from her cheek to her breast. Once reaching the nipple, Gladio lightly tongued at the new and sensetive shape. Immediately, Noctis’ nipple hardened, satisfying Gladio.

 

“Cool if I eat you out?” Prompto asks, predator’s smile stretched across her face. 

 

Just as Noctis was about to open her mouth to answer, Gladio bit down on the nipple, creating just enough pressure to let a mewl bubble out of Noctis. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ignis observed, getting comfortable by Noctis’ side, ready to give attention to the other tit.

 

After a moment of gathering herself, Noctis nodded. “P-please,” she panted.

 

As soon as she heard the consent, Prompto dove down. Her tongue exploring every fold and nerve, creating shivers down Noctis’ spine. Noctis gasped, back arching as soon as contact was made. Without thinking, she locked her legs around the blonde’s head, aching for more contact.

 

Prompto laughed as if to say that she was enjoying herself too. All three of them working together to shower their princess in attention. It was an incredible feeling.

 

Eventually, Prompto fell into a rhythm. With every lick and flick, Noctis let out a breathy moan. 

 

Ignis detached herself from the nipple to admire the work. Noctis’ nipple was puffed and red. A little bit of bruising already starting to form. Satisfied with her work, she switched to whispering into Noctis’ ear.

 

“Show Prompto how much you like this. Are you close?” 

 

Noctis nodded with an attempted “mhm” even though it came out slightly broken.

 

“She’s almost there, Prom,” Ignis cooed, now going for Noctis’ lips.

 

Noctis barely lifted her head to reach Ignis. The two sets of lips mashed together, hot and open, swapping spit.

 

From all angles Noctis was getting attention. From the Ignis’ kiss, to the bites that Gladio was now covering her in, and of course, Prompto taking care of her at the pussy. All three began to work Noctis up to her climax. Prompto flicking her tongue faster, Gladio biting down just a little harder, and Ignis scratching along Noctis’ sides and playing with her nipples. Noctis squirmed at all of the attention, breath hitching, hiccuping moans coming out, faster with each moment.

 

All at once, Nostis’ back arched, a long and satisfying moan ripping through her chest. Prompto continued to lap at her until Noctis finished riding out her orgasm. The blonde came up for air, face completely shining.

 

Knowing that she’d be too sensetive for anything else, Gladio and Ignis both stopped their attack on their partner.

 

“That was…wow,” Prompto whispered, voice a little raspy. 

 

Noctis let out a small laugh, “You’re telling me.”

 

Ignis got up to grab two washcloths and a water bottle by the corner of the tent. With a practiced hand she wet the washcloth and handed one to Prompto while Ignis cleaned up Noctis’ legs.

 

“About time, we hit the hay,” Gladio suggested, as she straightened out the bed rolls.

 

There was a collective murmur of agreement from the party, suddenly too tired to even care about their own libidos. One by one, the four laid together, side by side, passing into sleep.

 

———

 

Despite Noctis being a heavy and late sleeper, he woke up before everybody else. Last night felt like a dream, it had to have been a dream, something like that didn’t just happen. He looked down at his body, the bites and scratches still there, but his body back to what he once was. 

 

Besides him, Ignis stirred, leaning up on his elbow to get a better look at the prince.

 

“Go back to sleep,” he commanded. “We’ll discuss this later.”

 

Just as quickly as he woke up, Ignis laid back down and drifted into sleep. It was as if he sensed Noctis’ worry, knowing Noct’s troubles before Noctis knew them himself. With a nod, Noctis followed his example. Maybe some things were better left unexplained.

**Author's Note:**

> this is...by far the most "problematic" fic I've ever written and if the internet bans me from writing ffxv fic, I will face god and walk backwards into hell. also sorry, this reads like really bad porn.
> 
> catch my nsfw twitter at @nsfwgoblin (it's currently locked but I'll gladly accept anybody's request)


End file.
